


Cult of the 14th

by Retro_Seven



Series: Cult of the 14th [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gore, Possible OOCness, i really hope I'm writing character development and not oocness, major character deaths, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Seven/pseuds/Retro_Seven
Summary: Neah is reborn through Red, and he continues his journey. He can't stop nor go back. He must keep walking. Sequel and continuation of "To Never Again See the Sun".





	Cult of the 14th

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a sequel to "To Never See the Sun Again", if you havn't read it do so before reading this. Also some possible ooc Neah.

Neah never let much weight on him, and if something does, he'll never let it show. That doesn't mean he's heartless though. The noahification of the street urchin was unfortunate. He doesn't know what voodoo Allen had done to cause these circumstances, but he just wants to punch the four eyes right in the face. How dare he put him in this situation. But what's done is done.

Even after he had reincarnated a week ago he never had the heart to completely devour the child and probably never will. Inside the deepest recesses of his mind was Red, playing in the wheat field with Mana and Katrina happier than he ever been. Letting him have that joy was the only possible thing he could do. Even if it is temporary.

Each day Neah takes on more of Red's personality and quirks. It was an eventuality as time goes on; he and Red will form into one being and become part of the memory of the 14th if this arrangement continues. Of course, he could prevent it by quashing his soul for good, and keep himself from assimilating and have his memory free from this human's. But that option left a sour taste in his mouth.

Until that time comes he'll keep walking. His mission is of the utmost importance. The fate of the world is hanging upon it and stopping to morn will only insure failure. With each town they visit they search for supporters of the 14th, innocence or their users, and any information that could help them advance their cause.

It was the dead of night Cross and Neah were residing in a cheap inn. Earlier in the day they had engaged in battle with an army of level 1 and 2 akumas, most were easy to defeat but there were so many that the two had taken heavy blows. They ended up retreating when the level 3 akumas arrived in droves. Even with advanced healing ability he would have to rest early and avoid moving. His mind has been in a haze lately as his thoughts inevitably kept coming back to the red-head. He closed his eyes in search of his dear friend.

* * *

Red naps on top of a tree branch as he soaked up the warmth from the sun's rays, too absorbed in his thoughts, Cornelius was the tree's name according to Mana. How funny, who names a tree, Red thought.

"Mana is funny that way.", Red heard a chuckle from below him. He looked down and saw Neah leaning against the tree, a gust of wind blew his trench coat gracefully as he gave the red-head a smirk.

"Neah!", Red cried out. He jumped off the tree and the shocked teen caught the child mid air.

"Careful! What would've happen if I didn't catch you in time!", Neah yelled. Red only hugged him tighter.

"I thought I would never see you again! I asked Mana and Katrina where you were but they couldn't tell me! I'm so happyyyyy", Red wheezed as he sob into Neah's coat. Neah smiled.

"For someone who acts so tough you can be such a crybaby.", Neah teased as he pat the child's head.

"I'm serious!", Red punched Neah square in the gut. "Ugh!", he gripped his stomach. If this wasn't all taking place in his mind he was pretty sure the punch would've left a bruise.

"Watch it!", he barked. Red stuck his tongue out in response. Neah sighed when Red pouted, an unexpected bout of laughter in him broke out.

"What's so funny?", Red asked annoyed.

"I just thought you'd be angry or hate me. But here you are, you jumped out of a tree to hug me for Christ's sake!", Neah stopped his laughing to turned to Red with soulful eyes. It aggravated the child to no end.

"Stop acting so weird! I'll punch you again if I have to!", Red yelled.

"I don't doubt it.", he chuckled, "But I didn't come here to bug you... I need to tell you something.", Red tensed not liking the tone of voice.

"Do you understand the situation you're in? Why all this is happening? I don't feel right in letting you in the dark, Allen.", Neah sat down by the roots of Cornelius.

"My name's not Allen.", Red corrected him with a confused look.

"I'm starting to see that now, but at one point in time you used to be. Come here, sit by me.", the man patted the dirt next to him. Red sat down by the dark haired teen.

"What is it you want to tell me.", such innocence in his eyes. Neah bit his tongue knowing this was going to be tough.

"I am a parasite, and you are my host.", he said bluntly. No use dressing up was he was. He is a parasite plain and simple.

"What?"

"I am what is called a noah, beings who reincarnate through others by infecting them with our memories and processing their mind and body. We exist because of a man named the Millennium Earl. He's _bad_ , he wants all out war against humanity. And we Noahs work for him."

"Why is he bad and why do you work for him if you know he's bad?"

"He tricks other people into making a deal with him to bring loved one back to life. Which he does- but then those loved ones are compelled to attack the person and eat their soul, then use their skin as a disguise.", Red cringed, "and then their souls are forced through all eternity to serve the Earl and the Noahs in complete despair. And why we follow the Earl is because we are his family and we have to obey him as it is our will. But I didn't.", Red leaned forward now very interested in what the teen had to say next.

"I rebelled against the Earl and betrayed the Noah clan. I ended up killing my own family.", he stopped as his eyes became glassy. Guilt peeked it's ugly, ugly head from the corner of Neah's heart.

"I had to- I had no choice! I didn't enjoy it! They chased me through the ends of the earth. I ran and ran until I couldn't run any longer. I was so scared. And lonely. There were times I wanted to go back and beg the Earl to forgive me and take me back. But I know I can't. I was already at the point of no return. I made my choice. Eventually he did find me and I was killed.", teardrops streaked his face. He did so much to hide his emotions to the point that he earned the reputation of being heartless- but here he was spilling his heart out to a child he turned into his host.

"But now I am reborn, through you. You weren't supposed to exist anymore.", Red's eyes widen.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"When a noah takes over their host that host's soul is devoured and cease to exist. I was prepared to take you out and claim your body as my own, but something stopped me. I don't know why I took mercy on you. I just know that I didn't want to do that... Y-you're my friend, Allen!", he croaked as more tears flowed.

"Who's Allen?", Red could feel tears of his own threatening to fall. In the pit of his stomach anxiety was manifesting.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue. Allen was my ally, my friend, when I was on the verge of death he offered me his body so I can be reincarnate through him, but I woke up to saw that I was in you. You weren't supposed to be a child. I have no idea how it all went wrong.", the child rested his head on the 14th's arm.

"If I wasn't supposed to exist then what going to happen to me? Will I disappear soon?", a single tear drip down his cheek.

"No, because I won't allow it. However if we keep living like this we will form into one, but that won't happen until at least a decade from now maybe even longer than that. I'll keep you safe until then, don't worry. This is my safe space. No danger is allowed here. Now go, play with Mana. The worry wart is probably looking for you everywhere.", he chuckled wiping off his face from tears.

"No, I want you to come!", the kid demanded. He got up from the dirt and pulled Neah's sleeve.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go now.", the teen explain. They heard a familiar voice from a distance.

"Red! Red! I've been looking for you everywhere!", Mana emerged out of the tall field. He sprinted over to Red out of breath.

"Careful you idiot! You'll get sick again if you keep at it!", Red bonked Mana across the head.

"Ouch! Sorry.", Mana rubbed his head. "Oh Neah you're back! Play with us! Please! It's been so long!", the two children turned to Neah, who was now a child again.

Neah stared at them before a smirk spread across his face.

"Okay, but I call the shots, you hear me!", the three dashed across the field playing freeze tag until sunset. They would've kept playing into the night if Katrina had not of shouted for them to come inside. The three raced toward the back door where Katrina greeted them. Neah pridefully declared himself the winner as he skipped toward the table, while Red argued that he would've won if he hadn't of tripped at the last second. Mana and Katrina simply laughed at both of their silliness. The dinner was as close to perfect as Neah could ever hoped for. He was filled with a sense of nostalgia, being around people he loves with all his heart. Looking at his mother, Mana, and Red he smiled. It was almost as if Red had always been a part of the Campbell family, as if he was his own brother. Soon it was time to sleep, they protested but their mother insisted. They all climbed to bed yawning and exhausted from the day's events. Katrina gave them each a glass of water before kissing them good night. Neah was the last to be tucked in. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad you're back, and it's sad to see you go so soon. Please return home some day."

"I will.", Neah promised. She kissed his forehead and blew out the bedside candle. Neah dozed off with a smile stretched across his face.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw that he was at the hotel. Timcampy was snuggled up under the child's arm.

"You overslept.", Cross said bluntly.

"Huh, I did.", Neah turned to Cross who was sporting an arm sling and a leg cast. The golden golem flew out from his arm and rested on his head.

"Not that it matter we're in no shape to move around.", he hummed. A soft smile found his way on his face. He felt so recharged and peaceful. Neah stretched his stiff limbs and jumped out of bed. He check himself and found most of his injuries were healed leaving only soreness.

"I'm going to get some food, want anything?", the noah asked.

"Booze and a reason why you're so damn happy.", the priest responded gruffly.

"What am I not allowed to be happy?!", the offended noah shouted .

"Every time you're like this it could only be a bad omen."

"You know if you keep this up I'm giving you nothing!", Neah threatened.

"Sure thing, _Red_.", the priest smiled smugly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to publish the continuations in a different story because I want others who read the previous story to decide if they want a continuation. Since the last story was so dark and bleak, I was afraid that some people might not like the direction this story has taken.
> 
> I hesitated in publishing this for a mountain of reasons, but I decided why not. I really enjoyed writing this one so why not share it. However it's only going to get darker from this point on.


End file.
